


it's kinda hot in here

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, ive always wanted to use that tag thank u jesus, nerdy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a moth on your stomach?” </p><p> </p><p>or nerdy harry is hiding some stuff under his dorky clothes and louis fucks him in a locker room</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's kinda hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> sigh why did i do the thing
> 
> i am obVIOUSly not a writer but i was yelling about this idea to a friend last night bc i have a thing for nipple piercings i tweet harry at least once a day about how he should get them and i made her make a text post about it but then i was like i'm gonna do it which is a terrible idea bc ive only ever written really bad crack fic before whatEVER i'm soRRY
> 
> update june 2014: pls don't read this i hate it so m uch

Harry would freely admit that high school was a bit shit. Even shittier was being shoved into his locker and down to the ground for the second time in one day, with unoriginal taunts like “Nerd!” being tossed at his sprawled-out form. Shit, shit, shit. All of it was complete and utter shit. 

Admittedly, the fact that he willingly gelled his hair back every day and wore argyle sweater vests even during the summer did nothing to make Harry less of a sitting duck. His thick-framed glasses only made him more of a stereotype and target for the bullies of the school. If Harry was less stubborn he might’ve tried to blend in by now, but by this point he dressed the way he did simply to make a point. He wasn’t going to change who he was to get along with a bunch of mindless barbarians. He had far too much dignity for that.

So Harry hoisted himself up from the floor and dusted his cotton trousers off. He sighed as he glanced up at the sniggering crowd of boys walking away from him and pressed a finger to the middle of his glasses, pushing them back from the edge of his nose. 

He looked across the hall and happened to make eye contact with the one and only Louis Tomlinson, the most popular boy in school and the frequent star of Harry’s less-than-innocent daydreams.

“Alright, mate?” Louis called over.

Harry gaped for a moment before he stammered, “Um, yes, uh. Y-yes. Good. Fine. I’m…yes.”

“Right. Have a nice day, dude,” Louis laughed. He shut his locker door and walked away. Harry stared hopelessly at his retreating figure and groaned. He grabbed his books and headed in the other direction for class, determined to pretend he hadn’t just acted like a fool.

……

Later, once Harry was at home, he busied himself doing homework and studying for the calculus exam he would have the next day. By the time he was done, it was nearly midnight and his head swam with numbers and theorems.

He was exhausted, but his mind refused to shut off. Eventually his thoughts drifted to Louis. He smiled to himself thinking of Louis’ face when he smiled at his friends, Louis’ cute little eye crinkles when he laughed, Louis’ cute little button nose, his cute laugh, his cute bum…

And there it was. A faint but noticeable twitch in his pants that usually accompanied the times Harry let himself think of Louis like this. Not that it was often. Maybe once a week. Or twice. Or every night.

Knowing what would come next, Harry pulled his shirt and pajama bottoms off and threw his comforter off to the side. He ran his hands along his collarbones and down to his nipples, which puckered at the attention. Glints of metal shone from the reflection of the moonlight off of his piercings. Harry smiled to himself; to the rest of the school he might be some virginal nerd, but they’d never seen him with his clothes off (although admittedly he was still a virginal nerd). 

When Harry had turned 16, one of the first things he’d done was take a trip to a tattoo parlor the next town over. Not knowing what he wanted, only that he wanted _something_ , he’d gotten a star on his left bicep for the hell of it. A taste for ink was born that day, and eventually, every paycheck from his weekend shifts at the bakery was followed with a trip to the parlor. After getting the “Might as well” on his hip, he decided to go for broke and ask about getting a piercing. If all the action he was going to get was with his hands, fingers, and the glittery pink vibrator he kept hidden in the back of his sock drawer, he didn’t see the harm in springing for the piercings. Just another way to get himself off at night. 

Harry ran his finger over the nub of his nipple and drew in a shaky breath. His other hand drifted slowly down to his crotch as he wrapped his long fingers around the base of his cock and gently tugged upwards.

If he came minutes later with a muffled groan to the thought of a certain blue-eyed god fucking him into oblivion…well, no one had to know.

……

He woke up the next day and groaned with the knowledge that he’d end his school day with P.E. The weather forecast was dim, meaning he’d probably be stuck inside playing dodgeball, which at some point during sophomore year became code to the jocks in the class for “Try and Break Harry’s Glasses and Claim it was an Accident.” Sadistic pricks, the lot of them.

He made it through most of the day without accident – a paper ball had been thrown at the back of his head during English, but his hair was so gelled that it just bounced right off – and made his way to the locker room to change for P.E. No one was there, so he quickly slipped into a long-sleeved shirt and trackies. 

Despite being his most dreaded class of the day, he perversely looked forward to P.E. since Louis was a teacher’s aide for the Coach. Some days he got lucky and would safely camouflage himself in the back of the class and watch Louis bend over to retrieve the balls that got away from them. 

He tried to do the same today, but his plans were dashed in the middle of class when Coach yelled, “Styles! Eyes on us and off Tomlinson. Get your head in the game and throw a goddamn ball, son.” 

To say that Harry was mortified would be an understatement. He prayed for a dodgeball to knock him out of consciousness and out of his misery. His classmates were in hysterics as they called over to Louis, “Hey Tommo, looks like Four Eyes over here has a crush!”

Harry burned hot with embarrassment and turned even redder as he ambled awkwardly to the other side of the gym. He refused to look over to Louis, unwilling to face the look of distaste sure to be on his face.

……

Since it was his last class of the day, Harry waited until the locker room was clear to change out of his gym clothes. Proud as he was over his tattoos and piercings, he still didn’t want anyone else to see them. He had just slipped his shirt over his head when a voice sounded from behind him.

“What are you still doing here Sty—what the fuck are those?” Harry spun around and came face to face with Louis. Of course. He quickly covered his chest with his hands as if to preserve some form of modesty.

“Tattoos? _You_ have tattoos?” Louis blustered. 

“No! Well. No? They’re…temporary?” Harry mumbled. 

“Temporary? You look like you’ve spent the past fifteen years in prison. Did you actually pay someone for them or did you do them yourself?”

Harry scrunched up his mouth and frowned. “What? Of course I paid someone else.”

“Is that a moth on your stomach?” Harry looked down.

“ _What?_ No! It’s a butterfly,” he argued.

“Dude, that’s definitely a moth,” Louis retorted, still running his eyes over Harry’s body.

Harry furrowed his brows and moved his hands to cover his butterfly, suddenly feeling self-conscious. It was a butterfly to him no matter what Louis said and he’d gotten it with some deep symbolism about emerging beautiful from a cocoon or some shit, but whatever, that wasn’t the point. A gasp from Louis’ direction drew his eyes back up.

Louis was staring at his chest with his mouth slightly gaping. Harry looked down and realized he was staring at his piercings.

“Oh. Those,” Harry laughed awkwardly and moved his hands back up to cover his nipples. 

“Those ‘temporary’ too, Styles? Jesus, if I’d known you’d been hiding this under all those fucking sweater vests all this time…” Louis trailed off and licked his lips. 

Harry gulped when Louis stepped closer and took his hands off his chest. Louis looked up at him coyly through his lashes and ran one of his thumbs over the swiftly hardening flesh. He ran his fingertips over the bells capping off the bars that pierced through his nipple.

“Were those guys telling the truth earlier, Styles? You have a crush on me?” Louis questioned. He continued to slowly rub his fingers on Harry’s nipple while he waited for a response.

“Harry. My name’s Harry,” he muttered.

“Knew that, Styles. Didn’t answer my question.”

Harry bit his lip and weighed his options. Louis wasn’t even looking him in the eyes; he was too focused on the bud of flesh beneath his fingers. 

_Fuck it,_ Harry thought, and he surged forward and captured Louis’ lips in his. Louis’ hand fell away in surprise but he responded immediately. He grasped the back of Harry’s head and tugged harshly. Harry groaned in response and opened his mouth slightly. Louis seized the opportunity and pressed his tongue into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry grunted and ran his hands down Louis’ sides to grasp at his hips and tug him closer. Louis stood on his tiptoes and yanked Harry’s head farther down. Louis broke it off moments later and panted harshly against Harry’s collarbones. 

He looked up at Harry after a moment and Harry stared back, wondering where this was going. He didn’t have much time to think, however; Louis grabbed onto his hips and pressed him against the lockers. He ran his tongue over the birds near Harry’s collarbones and then lower, onto Harry’s right nipple.

Harry gasped and threw his head back against the locker while he grabbed onto the back of Louis’ head and pressed him closer. He was hard already in his track bottoms, just from the sensation of Louis sucking and – fuck – biting into his flesh. Louis laved his tongue slowly over his pierced pebbled tips and Harry let out a strangled moan. Louis pulled away gently tugged at the other nipple as he breathed into Harry’s panting mouth with his other hand cupping the back of his neck. 

“God, Harry, you’re so fucking hot. Just want to _wreck_ you.” 

“Please,” Harry whimpered. That was all Louis needed. He stepped back and ignored Harry’s whine which quickly died off when he saw Louis strip off his shirt. He raked his eyes over his tan skin and slim torso, amazed that after all this time he was finally going to see all of Louis. 

Louis tugged his gym shorts and underwear down in one motion and kicked them off to the side. His hard cock was curved up to his belly and leaking slightly on his stomach. Harry licked his lips and blurted out, “I wanna suck -- I’m gonna suck you off. Sit on the bench.”

Louis nodded eagerly and sat with his legs spread open. Harry lowered himself to his knees and placed his large hands on Louis’ thighs. He ran his fingers over them and Louis’ eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. They flew back open when Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock and stroked it gently. Harry glanced up at Louis and slowly lowered his mouth to his dick, making kitten licks around the head before he took one long lick down the vein on the underside of his length. Louis’ head fell back and he struggled not to jerk his hips up violently.

Harry took a deep breath and took the first couple inches of Louis’ cock into his mouth, pillowing his lips around it and sucking gently. He ran his tongue around the head, pulled off, and jerked it twice in his hand before going down again, this time further. He went as far as he could before he felt a twinge from his gag reflex. He placed his hand around the base and bobbed his head slowly up and down, dragging a cry from Louis’ lips. Gathering confidence, Harry sucked deeper and harder and faster until Louis’ hips were rocking gently into his mouth. Harry grabbed one of Louis’ hands that was gripping the bench and placed it on the back of his head. Harry nodded at Louis when he looked down at him, so he gripped the hairs at the back of his head that had come loose from the gel. He pushed Harry’s head down slowly, while Harry moved one of his own hands down to play with his nipple. Harry moaned around his cock at the sensation, making Louis gasp at the vibrations shooting through him.

“Harry, fuck, I’m gon-- gonna come,” Louis choked out.

Abruptly, Harry pulled off, ignoring the protests coming from the boy beneath him. 

“No, want you to fuck me first, Lou,” he rasped, “Will you fuck me?”

“I don’t have any lube, babe, I don’t want to hurt you,” Louis sighed. 

Harry twisted his mouth awkwardly and replied, “I may have some? Sometimes the hinges on my locker get stuck, so I, uh, always have some in my bag?”

Louis stared at him in disbelief. “That’s…helpful? And a little weird. Go get it.”

Harry spun around and dug through his bag. He grabbed the tube and tossed it to Louis who caught it easily. Harry slid his pants down his legs, letting his dick bob free against his stomach.

“I was half expecting you to have a dick piercing too, mate,” Louis muttered wistfully.

Harry grinned as he laid himself down on the bench before Louis. “Already planning on it.”

Louis trailed his hands down Harry’s stomach and slowly rubbed his cock before he slipped his hand further between his cheeks. He pressed a finger gently between them and Harry groaned at the pleasurable pressure. Louis took his hand away and uncapped the bottle of lube, spreading it across a few of his fingers. He lifted Harry’s legs up and over his shoulder as he pressed one finger inside. Harry stilled immediately and exhaled shakily. 

“Relax babe,” Louis murmured into his thigh. He leaned down to kiss Harry’s prick chastely before he took it into his mouth, making Harry jerk upward and sob in pleasure. Louis moved his finger in and out as Harry slowly relaxed and added a second finger in beside the first. Harry whined out and struggled for purchase on the bench beneath him. Louis scissored his fingers slowly and moved them faster until he was fucking Harry in time with the bobs of his mouth. Louis reached his other hand up to pinch at Harry’s nipples as he added a third finger. Harry cried out and he struggled to lift himself up to look down at Louis. 

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me now, Lou,” he gasped as he bore down harder on Louis’ fingers. Louis thrusted a few more times before he lifted his mouth off Harry’s cock and removed his fingers from inside Harry.

He leaned down over Harry and breathed hotly into his mouth. “Tell me how bad you want it, Styles.”

Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth and let out a sob. “So bad Lou, I’ve wanted you to fuck me for the longest time. Want you to fuck me until I _scream_.”

At that, Louis gathered Harry up and told him to get on his hands and knees, a command that Harry easily complied with.

Louis grabbed Harry’s cheeks in his hands and spread them. He sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry’s hole and dragged the head of his cock across it. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and drizzled it over himself, slicking himself up. Slowly, he lined himself up and pressed inside. 

Harry gritted his teeth beneath him, the pressure not entirely pleasurable. Louis pushed himself in gradually until his hips were pressed against Harry’s ass. He stayed there for a moment, waiting for Harry to adjust. When Harry wiggled his hips against him, Louis knew he was ready. He drew back and thrusted back in, causing Harry to release a wail that echoed around the room.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and pounded faster and faster and Harry screamed higher than he thought possible. Abruptly, he pulled out and Harry reached behind him blindly to try and get him back in. Louis leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Want you to ride me.”

He leaned back and laid himself down on the bench and waited for Harry to clamber over him. Harry straddled Louis and steadied himself with his large hands over Louis’ torso. He lowered himself slowly until Louis’ cock was fully inside of him. He gasped at the sensation and reached to grab one of Louis’ hands as he slowly began to bob himself up and down on his dick. Louis groaned and released Harry’s hand as he reached up to twist one of Harry’s nipples. Harry shrieked and grinded faster and harder on top of him. Louis reached his other hand around to grab Harry’s cheek and slapped it harshly. 

“You fucking love this, don’t you Harry? Love bouncing on my cock, taking it like a good boy. Your glasses are all fogged up because you’re working yourself so good, babe.”

“Yeah, Lou, love -- I love it. Feels so good, so _big._ Need it harder, want you to fuck me harder.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and began thrusting upward on each of Harry’s downstrokes. Harry cried out at the feeling and reached down to grab his cock and tug at it in rhythm with the strokes. Louis watched Harry jerk himself rapidly as Harry slowly became a writhing, screaming mess on top of him. Two more thrusts and Harry came all over his chest, his come shooting up toward his neck.

Louis fucked frenziedly into Harry’s spent body until he shuddered and came with a groan, filling Harry up and making him moan weakly from where he now rested against Louis’ chest.

The boys caught their breath gradually, their harsh pants loud compared to the silence of the room.

The sound of a door opening at the other end of the room startled them into action and they redressed quickly and left through the other exit. They stepped outside into the parking lot of the school and rested against the wall of the building. 

“I’d rather like to do that again Harry. Perhaps consistently. And you should probably get that dick piercing,” Louis suggested.

Harry laughed and ducked his head down. Suddenly Louis let out a bark of laughter and Harry looked up alarmed, concerned that maybe Louis had been joking and this was all some big joke and Harry was so stupid and—

“You’ve got come near your collar, Harold. Should probably get that. Wouldn’t want it to dry and chafe your skin,” Louis giggled.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> embarrassing
> 
> smut is so weird to write why me sorry if that was horrifically bad at least there are spaces and paragraph breaks amirite


End file.
